


A Display of Beauty & Violence

by RavenRueRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Inspired by Hitman's Bodyguard, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), bar brawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRueRose/pseuds/RavenRueRose
Summary: Captain Allen is celebrating with his team in a bar when he meets a familiar face but an entirely new person.





	A Display of Beauty & Violence

Captain Marshall Allen does another cheer with his squad. Today was a successful mission, the rescue for the government operative’s daughter went through without a hitch. The team gets good recognition from the FBI. And finally, the higher-ups decide to give them a break tonight.

He takes a swig of his shitty beer and takes another look around the bar.

Clarke said he knows the owner of Honduras’s Moonlight. It’s the bar where it’s somehow in business when it's way too rugged to be. It was the only thing the team could get in since the rest are either too crowded or far to go to. But Allen can’t complain since the beer is cheap here. And most of the team seem to be having a good time.

Sonny is doing his drunken take of karaoke while steadily holding his piña colada at his fingertips. Amelia is doing amateur arm-wrestling with some college boys. Jeanne is doing her French flirting with a guy with a thousand and one piercings on him. And Clarke is epically failing on flirting with the bartender. The rest are huddled to a corner and talking to each other.

Tonight, Allen’s planning on just sitting his ass on the barstool, drinking his fill, and going back home through a person-driving taxi. Maybe if he’s lucky enough, he’ll pick up a guy or gal. But whatever happens, Marshall is going to relax as much as he can for this break. God knows he doesn’t get enough of them as it is.

He tries to take another swig but soon realizes it’s already empty. Allen looks at the bartender, who is pretty much distracted by Clarke’s horrible flirting methods. Huh, it looks like the bartender is actually enjoying it rather than cringing.

Allen opens his mouth to get another bottle, only for a newly opened one to be placed right next to him. He turns around to see the person who got him the beer and–

“I hope you’re enjoying your time here, Captain.”

Right in front of him is Connor, the negotiator android they had in a hostile android situation. Or someone who looks like him. Because Allen doesn’t remember Connor wearing a bartender outfit.

He feels his face heat up as he gets a close look on the android. He hasn’t forgotten how attractive Connor is. But his mind was on rescuing the girl and not on checking out at deep chocolate eyes and strong jawline. But now…

The open collar dress shirt with the rolled up sleeves show the moles on his neck and arms. The leather gloves are hiding the fair skin but give a sleek toughness. The bright red slim vest shows the tight curves of the waist and helps the black trousers empathize the legs. Allen looks back up. Unlike the straight, professional face that Connor had around in the apartment, this android has a sly grin as he stares with lidded eyes at Allen.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Clarke crowds Allen’s space as he stares wide-eyed at the android. “Are you… Connor?”

However, the android scowls at Clarke, giving a heated glare and a toothy snarl at him. The bartender laughs and leans on the bar table.

“Nah, this is Sixty. He’s just the same model. Came here and threatened for a job here.”

Sixty clicks his tongue and then smirks. “I only asked nicely. It’s not my fault that Mr. Kincaid got persuaded by the bullet in my head.”

Allen chokes on his own spit. “Bullet?”

Sixty shrugs his shoulders. “It’s nothing compared to Jackson, our dear, sweet bartender with a–” Sixty stops as he catches an old towel with one hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Hey Sixty, table seis needs cleaning.” Despite his dark skin, the bartender looks flustered and is fuming right at the android.

Sixty clicks his tongue again but then nods. He takes a step back, turns around, and walks towards a table. Allen takes a big gulp from the bottle, trying to avert his gaze away from Sixty’s ass. The trousers do not leave much to the imagination.

“So, a Connor model is a waiter here?” Clarke says out loud.

Allen gives a glare at his team member, silently reminding the blond about the android HR lecture they had. Clarke takes a few seconds before mumbling an apology.

Jackson gives out a snort as he wipes down the bar table. “Careful about the C word when Sixty’s around. Vato seems to really hate him. And Sixty isn’t hired here as a waiter.”

Allen raises an eyebrow before catching movement at the corner of his vision. He turns his sight on a group of guys, drunk and angry, across to the oblivious Sixty who’s doing his best to scrape off a stubborn stain. Allen feels his blood go cold as his eyes catch an anti-android symbol on each of their jacket. He raises from his seat as the biggest guy walks away from the group to grab Sixty’s ass.

Before he could go to his team, Jackson grabs onto his shoulder and shakes his head.

“You don’t wanna get involved with that.”

Allen opens his mouth to retort before a scream interrupts him and echoes throughout the bar.

Everyone stops what they’re doing as each watch as Sixty twists the big guy’s wrist even more, making him grovel almost down to his knees. Tears and snot going down like waterfalls from the big guy’s face.

Of course, the rest of the gang stop standing around. Most are getting out weapons from their pockets. Some are taking improvised weapons from the bar and other people. One screams and runs with a loose fist in the air.

While keeping his grip on the big guy’s wrist, Sixty takes a step forward and gives the screamer a right hook. A tooth and drops of blood splatter to the floor before the screamer goes completely down and is knocked out on the floor.

Allen feels his jaw slack.

“Yeah, he’s the bouncer.”

The rest of the gang start charging. Sixty lifts the big guy up from his knees. He lets go and a second after, front kicks him in the gut. The big guy is pushed to the group, causing many to fall on their backs.

Two men with switchblades each go to Sixty’s sides. One with the teardrop tattoo strikes first. Sixty swerves back. He grabs teardrop’s wrist and with a crunching snap, disarms him. Sixty throws the switchblade’s handle to the other’s knee, disarming him while he hollers in pain. Sixty punches teardrop right in the teeth before a guy with a goatee gets behind and grips Sixty’s neck to a chokehold.

Sixty moves a step to the side, his leg goes around goatee’s, hands grab the leg, and lifts him right up in the air before slamming goatee to the floor.

He does a back kick on hollering switchblade before punching goatee’s head, causing each to have a bloody broken nose and two bodies to hit the hard floor.

One with brass knuckles punches Sixty while he’s down. A flash of white appears and disappears on Sixty’s face. He snatches one of the knuckles and twists hard. A crackle of broken fingers and a cussed yell from brass knuckles before Sixty knee strikes his face. Through the motion, Sixty spins to his feet and snaps his gaze on the man with the spiked vest.

Spiked vest tries to crack his bottle again and again on the table. He then grips with both hands and swings wide with the bottle. Sixty takes hasty but careful steps away from the unconscious bodies while dodging the blunt weapon.

Vest takes a stumble as his foot gets caught by an arm. Sixty ducks down and with a sprint, rams his gut and pushes vest to a table with a clustered thud.

Sixty readies a punch before spiked vest gets saved by his buzz cut friend.

Buzz cut grabs the back of Sixty’s collar and slams his face on the edge of the table. A bit of blue blood splatters to the floor. Allen takes a step before getting stopped by Jackson again.

Sixty twists himself, grabbing spiked vest’s bottle, and smashing it at buzz cut’s head. Booze and shards of glass burst out as buzz cut cries out a curse and takes a step back.

Sixty sidekicks buzz cut and gets back off the table. There’s a blue bloodied nose yet there’s a sharp grin on his face.

He wipes the blue blood off with the back of his gloved hand while buzz cut is taking time to recover. 

Allen feels himself sit down as he watches Sixty get into a stance. He can see his team are all watching as Sixty waits for something.

Buzz cut is slowly getting back to his feet. Sixty’s feet bounce as if anticipating for an event.

Of course, a stranger with a bad Mohawk is creeping behind the android while holding an empty bottle up high. Buzz cut nods his head before charging at Sixty.

But Sixty is ready. He spins his foot back and does a reverse roundhouse kick on Mohawk and buzz cut. Both fly across the floor. Both are out cold.

Sixty scans around, dark eyes challenging anyone to join.

A full minute of silence passes. Sixty then relaxes from his defense position and fixes his collar and hair.

“Problem’s solved.” Sixty says with a bit of static in his voice. “Show’s over.”

As if that was the okay sign, everyone seems to go back to their business. But Allen keeps watching.

Being an android, Sixty is able to pick up a guy in each hand, pulling each member out of the bar. He repeats the cycle with no sweat nor sign of tiring out. But people have moved and gave Sixty a clear path to the door and back. A few people ran to the other side, but only quickly and behind Sixty.

Allen remembers that with Connor, he only got shot by the shoulder and somehow convinced the killer android to release the girl. He was calm, acted completely empathetic to the hostile, and saved two people that night. He didn’t react to Daniel’s death nor Emily’s cries, just exited out without a glance back. The perfect negotiator that was done with his job.

But with Sixty, he is something else. It’s like he’s one of those action film heroes but somehow, _more_. The way he fought despite being outnumbered, Sixty would have been a big challenge to Allen’s team if their fates have crossed differently. Despite the two being the same model, Sixty is the one of striking danger with unspeakable confidence and no hesitation on his goals.

Allen jumps as a hand grabs on his ankle. It’s the guy wearing the spiked vest. He’s groaning, trying to get on his hands and knees.

Sixty spots him and clicks his tongue. He walks close to Allen, putting his palm out. Allen just gives Sixty his drink with a blank expression.

Sixty chugs what’s left in the bottle in one go. And with a sleight of hand, Sixty holds the bottle by the neck and then smashes it on top of spiked vest’s head.

Glass shatters spread out on the floor as spiked vest goes down in a thud.

Allen feels his mouth dry as Sixty looks at him through hooded eyes.

“Sorry about that. I’ll pay for your drink after I’m done here, Captain.”

Sixty gives a wink before hauling the spiked vested guy over his shoulder and waltzing outside.

Allen hides his warm face with his hand and groans.

Because not only is Sixty is this capable fighter, he just happens to be the aggressive type –which is Allen’s type…

He looks through his fingers. Yup, his team knows. Each member has their shit-eating grin on. And of course, Clarke is snickering right next to him.

Allen shoves Clarke’s face away from his space.

“Don’t you dare saying anything, Davidson.”

Clarke snorts. “Yes sir, captain sir.”

Allen gives a glare at his team. All go to pretending to mind their own damn business when they’re not.

Sonny is singing a cheesy love song with his nearly empty piña colada. Amelia is trying to hide her phone with her bicep while one college boy is being plain obvious in his recording. Jeanne moved herself and her date closer, to a place that she can eavesdrop.

“You know, I need to go to the bathroom. Like now. Bye, Captain.”

And Clarke gives the obvious space as he gives a double thumbs up and a bad wink. Allen sighs.

How the hell did his team get so involved with his love life anyway? Yes, it’s been some time but that’s because Allen is a captain and he has his duties that he needs to do. It doesn’t help that his higher-ups don’t give him a lot of time to mingle with people.

Allen looks at Jackson. The bartender is enjoying all of this.

“You know, we have drinks for androids. Just a thought.”

Allen turns his gaze back where Sixty went to. The door is partly open –it never closes no matter how much force. At any moment, Sixty will be back in and he’ll most likely go to the empty seat that Clarke gave.

Allen thinks for himself and finally decides.

What the heck.

He puts two fingers up to Jackson, he's ready for what this night is about to give.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this rare pair. X)


End file.
